gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Remix
Remix ist die achte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Die Footballspieler stehen vor der Entscheidung - entweder der Glee Club oder das Football Team. Puck zeigt Interesse an Rachel, die ihn jedoch abweist. Handlung Zum ersten mal bekommt Finn eine Slushie Dusche von dem Hockey Spieler Dave Karofsky, der den beiden ihm und Quinn gleich reinwürgt dass sie, seit sie bei Glee sind, in der Rangordung weit nach unten gewandert sind. Finn und Quinn fragen deshalb Emma um Rat, wie man cool wir. Emma schlägt unabsichtlich Sonnenbrillen vor, obwohl sie eigentlich meint sie sollen einfach sie selbst sein. Ken und Emma sind sich nicht einig über den Song für den ersten Tanz ihrer Hochzeit. Emma will I Could Have Danced All Night Ken hingegen möchte den Thong Song. Und deshalb gehen die beiden zu Will um ihn zu fragen ein Mash-Up daraus zu machen und ihnen Tanzunterricht zu geben. Beim Tanzunterricht trät Emma ihr Hochzeitskleid in dem sie sich aber nicht wirklich bewegen kann, Will singt und tanzt dabei zu Kens Vorschlag, dem Thong Song, und fällt dabei über das Kleid fällt hin und Emma direkt darauf. Ken sieht die beiden dabei und schaut sie verärgert an. Am nächsten Tag setzt Ken Footballproben genau zu dem Termin an an dem auch die Glee Proben sind. Finn, Puck, Mike und Matt müssen sich nun zwische Glee und Football entscheiden. Finn und Quinn gehen danach mit ihren Sonnenbrillen durch die Gänge der Schule mit dem Glauben sie würden dadurch cool wirken, jedoch bekommen sie beide einen Slushie ins Gesicht, von ein paar Footballspielern die Finn sagen dass es noch schlimmer wird wenn er sich gegen Football und für Glee entscheidet. Puck und Rachel arbeiten zusammen an einem Song bei ihr zu hause. Während einer Pause fangen die beiden an sich zu küssen. Doch Rachel bricht ab und sagt dass sie mit keinem Jungen zusammen sein will der sich nicht traut ein Solo zu singen. Am nächsten Tag bei den Glee Proben singt er Sweet Caroline und erfüllt somit Rachels Bedingung. Doch öffentlich mit Rachel zu gehen ist schlecht für Pucks Image. Er realisiert wie schlimm es ist unbeliebt zu sein, hält aber daran fest sich gegen Glee zu entscheiden was wahrscheinlich ihre Beziehung beenden wird. Sue beginnt inzwischen eine Beziehung mit Rod, dem Nachrichtensprecher bei dem Sender bei dem sie arbeitet. Sie fragt Will ob er ihr ein paar Tanzschritte lernen kann da Rod sie zu einem Tanzwettbewerb eingeladen hat. Sue erzählt Will davon dass Ken die Kids zwischenn Football und Glee entscheiden lässt. Will konfrontiert Ken danach über die neuen Proben. Ken stellt klar dass er genug hat zu sehen wie Emma Will anschmachtet. Will sagt er würde sich zukünftig änders gegenüber Emma verhalten, Ken wir die Proben aber trotzdem nicht verschieben. Als die Zeit der Glee Proben kommt warten die Kids gespannt ob die Footballspieler sich gegen sie entschieden haben. Bis auf Finn wählen alle Glee, sogar Puck. Später treffen sich Puck und Rachel bei den Footballproben, die beiden gestehen sich ein dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hat da Rachel in Finn und Puck in Quinn verliebt ist. Am nächsten Tag fällt es Finn schwer Kurt eine Slushie ins Gesicht zu kippen, auch wenn ihm seine Teamkollegen verprügeln wenn er es nicht tut. Kurt gießt sich den Slushie schlussendlich selbst über den Kopf und fragt Finn ob auch nur einer der Footballspieler soetwas für ihn tun würde. Sue kommt überraschen ins Studio ihres Senders und sieht Rod wie er eine andere Frau küsst. Als sie danach in der Schule ist, ist sie nicht mehr freundlich zu Will und schmeißt Quinn, wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft, kurzerhand aus den Cheerios. Finn geht zu Ken um ihm zu sagen dass er sich nicht mehr zwischen Glee und Football entscheiden will, und es ihm schwer fällt das Team unter diesen Bedingungen zu leiten. Ken streicht danach die neuen Proben. Finn bringt den Glee Kids danach Slushies mit um sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen. Verwendete Musik * "Flight of the Bumblebee": von The Tale of Tsar Saltan. Hintergundmusik während der Slushieszene. * "Bust a Move": von Young MC. Gesungen von Will Schuester und New Directions. * "Thong Song": von Sisqó. Gesungen von Will Schuester. * "What a Girl Wants" von Christina Aguilera. Gesungen von Rachel Berry. * "Sweet Caroline": von Neil Diamond. Gesungen von Noah Puckerman. * "I Could Have Danced All Night": von [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Fair_Lady My Fair Lady]. Gesungen von Emma Pillsbury. * "Sing Sing Sing": von Louis Prima. Dazu tanzen Sue Sylvester und Will Schuester. Gast- & Nebendarsteller Trivia Kategorie:Glee Episoden